A conventional dart board 12 is shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 and includes a plurality of fibers 13 which are connected together adjacently to a back board 10. A plurality of panels 11 is used to separate the area of the dart board into sections each section represents a score section. When a dart 14 hits on the dart board 12, the tip 141 inserted the bundle of fibers 13. When the tip 141 is removed from the dart board 12, the fibers 13 will return to their original position so that there will be no recesses shown in the dart board 12. As shown in FIG. 8, the dart 14 contacts the fibers 13 at many individual and smooth points so that the dart 14 could drop from the dart board 12 if the tip 141 is not inserted into the dart board 12 deep enough. Furthermore, it is difficult to combine the fibers 13 together as bundles and to adhere the fibers 13 to the back board 10. Besides, the fibers 13 are easily broken by the tip of the dart 14 especially when the dart 14 hits the dart board 12 at an angle of the surface of the dart board 12. This accelerates the consumption of the dart boards 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,091 to Haecker disclosed a dart board constructed of tightly spirally wound artificial material so that the dart board includes a plurality of concentric circles. However, the tightly spirally wound artificial material has no flexibility so that when a dart hits the dart board at an angle, the structural strength constructed by the tightly wound artificial material could bounce the dart off, or the artificial material will be broken and left a hole in the surface of the dart board. In other words, when the dart hits the dart board at an angle, there is no gap to allow the tip of the dart to penetrate, the tip has to break through the tightly wound artificial material so that it is not easily to penetrate the artificial material or the tip leaves a hole in the surface of the dart board.
Great British patent 000794 to Herr disclosed a dart board that is constructed by rolled corrugated cardboard or paper. The dart board is xe2x80x9cformed of a relatively narrow strip 21 of corrugated cardboard or paper which is wound round in a spiral to form the disk shaped boardxe2x80x9d. The dart board has a large number of spaces into due to the corrugations so as to easily receive the dart board. Nevertheless, because the large number of spaces open to the surface of the dart board, the surface of the dart board is actually composed of a lot of concentric circular rings and wave-shaped members connected between the concentric rings. The spaces are defined between the circular rings and the wave-shaped members. This specific structure is not advantageous for holding the tip of the dart because of the spaces. Besides, the wave-shaped members or the corrugations are easily broken by the dart and holes are left in the surface of the dart board. Furthermore, the wave-shaped members or the corrugations in the corrugated cardboard or paper is adhered between a top sheet and a bottom sheet so that, basically, the wave-shaped members or the corrugations are restricted and cannot be deformed at a larger scale. This limits the flexibility and reduces the ability of holding the tip of the dart and holes will be left after the dart is removed from the dart board. The spaces defined between the circular rings and the wave-shaped members are normally opened toward the users and because the wave-shaped members are secured on the bottom sheet so that then wave-shaped members actually provide only limited flexibility. In other words, if a force applied to the wave-shaped members are too large to deform the wave-shaped members in a large scale, the wave-shaped members tend to be broken or separated from the bottom sheet.
The present invention intends to provide a dart board which is composed of a plurality of tubes connected adjacently and each tube is constructed by a spirally rolled sheet of artificial material and each sheet of artificial material has slit defined therethrough.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a dart board and comprises a backing board and a plurality of tightly gathered sheets of artificial material are connected to the backing board at a first end thereof. Each of the sheets of artificial material has a lot of slits defined therethrough.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a dart board that is composed of a plurality of compressed sheets of artificial material and each sheet has a plurality of slits defined therein.
These and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several embodiments in accordance with the present invention.